zombie_survival_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overrun/Issue 5
Issue 5/Unknown Cause I walked to my new house, and Aaron ran to hug me. "Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Aaron, you're most likely going to have to stay with your new adopted parents, who are heading to here. They have a dog with them." "No, I want to stay with you." I walked outside, and I saw the family walking into the town, but they're zombies. I grabbed my secret pistol, and putted the family down. "Aaron, you're staying with...." I saw Aaron stabbing a old woman in her head, and yells, "Fuck this life of mine. This community will die tomorrow." I walked up to the neighbor's house, and grabbed their sniper rifle, and I climbed up the stairs to the rooftop, and I shot the guards near the walls for pointing at my son. Lin and Jack walks outside, and shoots Aaron in his chest. Ed points his gun at my shoulder, and then a man stabs me in the legs with knives. "Don't you ever mess with this community again. I'm the right hand man of the leader here, who I'm Nathan DeVries. My brother's here, but he was shot in the guardhouse by you, fucker." Nick walks to Nathan, and shows him the list of victims against me. "Jared, Anthony, Benjamin, and David are dead. The leader will have a meeting to decide when to execute our traitor." Ed and Jack walks into the prison, and I broke away from my chains, and choke on Jack, and made Jack shoots Ed in the head. Nathan and Nick runs out of the prison, but I manage to shoot Nathan in his left hand, and he tried to crawl to Nick, but I carried Nathan to one of the cells, and locked him up in it. "Fuck you, asshole." "Hey! Be lucky that I'm letting you live." I walks to the door, but Lin sees me, but a man stabs him in his neck. "I'm here to help you. This town sucks." "Why are you....." "Shut the fuck up, and follow me. I'm Noah, your leader now." "Fine, Noah." We ran to the gates, and saw a mother with his son crying. Noah points his gun at them, but I hitted his arm, causing him to shoot through the woman, and into the leader. "The leader is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Complete." Noah walks to the back of the prison, but gets shot by Melissa, but I manage to kill her. I look behind me, and I see Andrea as a zombie feeding on Hannah's body with other zombies. "Andrea was clumsy sometimes." I ran outside of the gates, and saw the child running into the woods, and then I saw Nick and Nathan driving in their van to leave the town, but the tvan catches on fire, so I ran back into the town, and stabbed Nick in the head, and knocked Nathan out, and carried him to my car, and I tied his hands to the door. "Don't you think I'm letting you live for the whole time." "You're wrong." Nathan pulls out his knife ,and cuts the wire, and stabbed me in my leg, and zombies ran and started to devour me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....................................." Category:Issues